Conventionally, it is widely known that some chair-type massage machines are provided with a reclining function being capable of changing a backrest portion to be a reclining position which reclines back. when the backrest portion takes the reclining position at the time, for example, when a massage is finished and/or a massage is stopped in the middle of the massage, some of the chair-type massage machines provided with the reclining function can be stopped with maintaining the reclining position by some reasons such as resetting individually registered information about a registered massage per person to be treated.
When such a chair-type massage machine was used, a remote controller was manually used to restore the backrest portion from the reclining position to a standing position which was an original position where the backrest portion stood.
However, when the backrest portion is manually restored to the standing position by the manual operation, for example, a person to be treated is forced to reach the remote controller positioned at near one of the armrests and is forced to keep pressing a reclining position adjusting switch of the remote controller until the backrest portion is restored to be a desired standing position, while keeping the head portion of the person up from the backrest portion. Doing such a restoring operation right after a massage was annoying to the person who just had gotten relaxed from the massage because the relaxed feeling could be spoiled by the restoring operation.
Further, most of the chair-type massage machines usually have a shape in which a person to be treated can lounge back to make it possible that the chair-type massage machine can hold the person so that the person's body is not displaced from the seat portion and/or the backrest portion of the massage machine in the middle of a massage after the chair-type massage machine detects the positions where the massage should be given at, and that the seat portion and the backrest portion of the person can be covered so that the person can get a massage effect. Therefore, it was a burden for the people who were powerless, especially the old and/or women to restore the backrest portion to the standing position in the manner described above.
On the other hand, there are chair-type massage machines in which the backrest portion taking the reclining position can be automatically restored to be the standing position right after a massage is finished.
The chair type treating device is provided with a notifying function which notifies a person to be treated of the end of the treatment when the backrest portion is automatically restored to be its home position, that is, the standing position at the end of the treatment. However, in the chair type treating device, the upper body of the person to be treated is still raised in association with the position change of the backrest portion to the standing position at the end of the treatment, regardless of the person's will.
That is, some people to be treated may want to be relaxed with keeping the reclining position even after a massage is finished. Therefore, if the backrest portion is uniformly changed to be the standing position regardless of such a feeling described above, the relaxed feeling obtained from the massage can be spoiled. As a result of this, there was a possibility that those people were not able to be satisfied, and the comfortableness could be spoiled.